


Waiting for you is like waiting for happiness

by EneriMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas present, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: Era il trenta di Dicembre e una tempesta di neve aveva bloccato Tokyo.Questa storia partecipa al Secret Santa 2020 di Fanwriter.it
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	Waiting for you is like waiting for happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aredhel92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel92/gifts).



> Ad Aredhel.  
> Abbiamo iniziato con l'Iwaoi  
> e continueremo con l'Iwaoi  
> passando attraverso centinaie di altre ship.  
> Buon Natale amica ♥

«Oh oh… Tobio-chan ha un bel problema.»

« _ Sei una testa di cazzo. _ »

«Linguaggio, Iwachan! Più invecchi più diventi scurrile. Non ti sposerai mai di questo passo.»

«...»

Era il trenta di Dicembre e una tempesta di neve aveva bloccato Tokyo. 

Oikawa si stiracchiò sulla poltroncina del bar dell’aeroporto come un gatto pigro rimasto troppo tempo fermo. L’auricolare al suo orecchio, appartenente a delle vecchie cuffiette blu fregate a Iwachan, gli cadde nel processo, facendolo sbuffare. 

«… - _ etterla di impicciarti _ » stava borbottando Iwachan col suono di un clacson in sottofondo. «’ _ fanculo _ .»

« _ Linguaggio! _ Iwachan!»

Dal ringhio gutturale che espresse Hajime fu sul punto di ribattere, ma diede anche l’idea di star contanto fino a dieci, col suono dei tergicristalli sempre in funzione. Tooru ammorbidì il tono, dando un’occhiata fuori al tempo. Gli aerei in sosta erano ammantati di bianco, il cielo era candido, piatto, e la neve nascondeva l’orizzonte. Una cartolina. 

«Sei stressatissimo. Ti avevo detto che potevo prendere un tax-»

« _ E arrivare l’anno prossimo. _ »

Oikawa rise senza volerlo della battuta implicita, ma riprese il discorso anche se era stato interrotto. 

«Però sono felice che tu stia venendo a prendermi. So che sei molto impegnato.»

Non giunse risposta, non subito. Oikawa si picchiettò l’indice col naso, in silenzio, sentendosi un codardo. Aveva quasi ventisette anni, aveva ribaltato la propria esistenza per seguire aspirazioni che lo avevano portato dall’altra parte del mondo; era a un passo dal traguardo, sentendosi già realizzato, eppure eccolo lì, ad ascoltare il silenzio di una delle persone a lui più importanti e a pensare come fosse una casellina rimasta vuota in fondo alle priorità della vita. Non che essere l’ultimo della lista gli togliesse valore. Significava solo la necessità di più tempo, di più attenzione, di più- 

« _ Cosa intendevi prima con “Kageyama ha un bel problema”? _ » lo distrasse Iwachan, masticando un po’ le parole per cambiare argomento e superare l’ _ impasse _ . 

Oikawa si riprese all’istante, come ogni volta che si sfiorava l’argomento gossip. 

«Troglodita come sei non stai seguendo gli ultimi aggiornamenti di Chibi-chan sui social, vero?»

Hajime mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma Tooru stava già riscorrendo il proprio feed di instagram con gli occhi imbevuti di malizia, inviando screenshot su screenshot nella loro chat privata. 

«Vedi???» sottolineò con eccessivo entusiasmo, facendosi scappare una risatina malevola. 

« _ Cosa dovrei vedere di preciso? _ » sbuffò Iwachan dall’altro capo. 

«Quel Miya e Chibi-chan! Hanno un mucchio di foto insieme!» 

« _ Giocano nella stessa squadra _ .»

Oikawa alzò gli occhi al soffitto con un sospiro paziente. 

«Giocano anche nello stesso letto, è ovvio.»

In rapida successione Tooru sentì un « _ Cos- _ » seguito da una brusca frenata, un’imprecazione, vari rumori di clacson e poi di nuovo solo i tergicristalli insieme ai borbottii da teiera di Hajime. 

«Sei vivo?»

« _ Seh _ » sbottò spazientito Iwachan. « _ Un deficiente mi ha tagliato la strada _ .»

«Credevo ti fossi sorpreso per la bomba che ti avevo appena sganciato! Meritava tutto questo casino!» lagnò Oikawa, stringendosi nelle spalle e meglio nel divanetto, in cerca di calore, pensando a quando sarebbe stato seduto sul sedile di fianco al suo amico di infanzia, mettendo il riscaldamento a palla e anche la musica. 

« _ Comunque _ » riprese Hajime, con dei residui di scontrosità nel tono. « _ Che diavolo di problemi hai nel flasharti certe cose da delle semplici foto!? _ »

Tooru si appuntò di prenotare un weekend in una spa come possibile regalo per il nuovo anno e per sciogliere un po’ dello stress che Hajime sembrava aver accumulato. 

«Non mi sto  _ flashando _ nulla. Osserva bene nel primo screenshot come Miya sta guardando Chibi-chan, e poi guarda nel secondo - in basso a sinistra - le loro mani. E il botta e risposta nel terzo screen! Poi ti sei perso tutte le stories che postano di continuo...» 

Iwachan si ammutolì e Oikawa fu sicuro di aver instillato il dubbio. 

«…  _ Cazzo _ .» 

«Proprio quello!»

« _ Fanno sul serio!? _ »

«Nah» ridacchiò Tooru, ordinando a gesti un latte macchiato a un cameriere di passaggio. «Chibi-chan ha in testa solo Tobio, da sempre. E viceversa. Tutto il resto è...» ci pensò un attimo, fissando la neve che cadeva e cercando la parola giusta. «Esperienza! Credo.»

« _ Credi?! _ » inquisì Hajime, mentre si sentiva il motore della macchina salire coi giri. « _ Tutto questo potrebbe essere un gran bordello, lo sai!? _ »

«Ah, per te di sicuro, Mr.  _ Allenatore della Nazionale Giapponese _ » ridacchiò Oikawa, sorseggiando la bevanda calda con gusto e leccandosi le labbra. «Ma guarda il lato divertente: potrai assistere a scene di gelosia in diretta! O pizzicare in flagranti due di loro negli spoiatoi… o tutti e tre, perché no.»

« _ Dio, no _ .» 

«Oh sì! Ti prego, portati sempre il cellulare appresso! Ho bisogno di foto!» 

« _ Sei uno stronzo _ .»

«Sì, anche io ti voglio bene, Iwachan!» e corredò la frase con un brevissime video di sé che gli mandava un bacio volante in loop. 

« _ Hai quasi trent’anni e ti comporti ancora come un adolescente _ » imprecò Hajime. 

«Mi mantengo giovane!» affermò l’altro per nulla scalfito. «A ogni modo, sarai una Mamma Chioccia perfetta, ne sono certo. Ti accerterai che mangino bene agli orari giusti, che dormano almeno sette ore, farai loro il bucato… potrei regalarti un grembiulino con scritto “Fai quello che dice mamma!” uhm-»

« _ Vedi di raccattare la tua roba, Oibaka, tra dieci minuti sarò nel parcheggio dell’aeroporto _ .»

«Oh! Finalmente!» 

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Chiamò il cameriere per saldare il conto e cominciò a risistemarsi zaini e borsoni addosso. L’eccitazione che aveva sottopelle gli fece aumentare i battiti, mentre continuava a schiamazzare e nominare Iwachan a destra e sinistra facendo discorsi senza senso, avviandosi verso l’ingresso del terminal. 

«Ah, una cosa-» disse, bloccandosi all’improvviso sul marciapiede. Il suo respiro si condensò, guardando la neve cadere da un cielo completamente bianco. 

« _ Puoi dirmelo a voce, sono praticamente lì. Perché stiamo ancora al telefono? _ »

Oikawa mugugnò capriccioso, ricacciando in gola quello che avrebbe voluto dire e che suonava molto  _ Mi piace quando mi parli direttamente all’orecchio, anche se è solo tramite una cuffietta _ . 

«Ho un proposito per l’anno nuovo» tagliò corto, di fretta, occhieggiando la macchina di Iwachan cercare parcheggio e sentendo il bisogno di dare vita a quel pensiero. 

« _ Vincere le olimpiadi, conoscendoti. Ma mettiti l’anima in pace, sarà la mia squadra a battervi. _ » 

«No» ribatté Tooru, dando voce più all’urgenza che al sentimento di rivalsa. «Cioè, sì.  _ Ahhh _ , non mi distrarre! Quello che voglio dire è: tieniti le ferie per dopo le olimpiadi.»

« _ Vuoi andare in vacanza? Ehi, ti vedo. _ »

Oikawa alzò, per quanto possibile, una delle mani per ricambiare, anche se finì soltanto col colpirsi da solo con la busta dei souvenir dall’Argentina. La risata di Iwachan si sentì attraverso l’auricolare, mentre attraversava la strada per raggiungerlo. 

« _ E dove vorresti andare? _ »

«Non è importante  _ dove _ » bisbigliò Oikawa, affondando il viso nella sciarpa, per nascondere il nascente rossore. Iwachan era ormai davanti a lui, ma nessuno dei due aveva ancora spento la telefonata. 

« _ Uh? Che intendi? _ »

Senza preavviso, senza pensarci e, soprattutto, per cambiare discorso, Tooru gli si lanciò addosso in un abbraccio fatto di bagagli, in cui perse definitivamente le cuffiette mentre entrambi cadevano a terra, attirando gli sguardi dei passanti.

«Iwaaaachaaaan! Sono tornatoooooo! Coccolami!»

«Sei un deficiente!»

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart trovata per caso che ci sta troppo bene: https://twitter.com/kuurigohan/status/1324175824916942848


End file.
